


got it right the first time around

by denpring, slotumn



Series: Lysiclaude modern office AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Art, Banter, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Digital Art, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Hope You Guys Enjoy!, Illustrations, Intercrural Sex, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, New Years, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reminiscing, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, its literally 4k words of porn to end/begin the year with, long ass note at the end beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: [contains NSFW illustrations]"You drank too much," he muttered, falling into the bed with her. "It's only eight, Lys. Whole twelve hours until the sun rises. How are you gonna stay up until then?"Lysithea took his hand and dragged it up to her bare breasts, underneath the oversized shirt—hisshirt— she was wearing."With your help."
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Lysiclaude modern office AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085132
Kudos: 25





	got it right the first time around

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09)!  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)  
> 

The thing alarmed her about Claude, when they first met as ten years ago, was that he was too perfect of a guy.

Not in the traditional sense, of being chivalrous and gentlemanly— that was more Dimitri or Ferdinand's thing— but in the modern, hip, savvy sense, of being charismatic yet laid back, quirky yet sociable, exceptional yet relatable. He struck the perfect balance in every possible thing to project an image of the "chill dude, interesting guy" who could mingle into any group, and it was absolutely, unbearably grating to Lysithea. 

So her teenage self immediately decided that he must be one of those fake people who had nothing going on underneath the flashy mask, and hated him. 

She hated that his grade was almost as high as hers even when he partied and hung out with his social circles on the weekends instead of studying, hated that he was actually better at debating and chess than she was, hated that he always teased her about being childish and made her react in ways that only proved his point. 

Then, she hated that he stuck around despite her viritol, hated that he didn't seem like that bad of a guy once she got to know him, hated that he coaxed his way into becoming her first love with sweets and smiles and late night discussions (over text or in person) where he turned out to be as human as anyone else—

—and eventually, the only thing she could really hate him for was always being around and making it impossible to get over her schoolgirl crush on him, no matter how many other options there were. 

Not to say she didn't try those other options; she did, kissing and fucking and making memories with guys who were, generally, good people. (That one asshole she dumped after a week didn't count.) She wasn't so rude as to outright compare her partners to someone else while she was seeing them, of course; and if someone asked her if she loved and cared for them, she would say yes, to varying degrees. 

Varying degrees of, "not as much as Claude."

Claude, who made her first year at uni and living away from her parents bearable; Claude, who immediately shared info on jobs and internships and other opportunities he'd found; Claude, who was the best supervisor and manager she could ask for at work, and a supportive friend she could always lament to. 

Claude, who was currently making out with her as they stumbled into the bedroom, the breath between them smelling like champagne. 

"You drank too much," he muttered, falling into the bed with her. "It's only eight, Lys. Whole twelve hours until the sun rises. How are you gonna stay up until then?"

Lysithea took his hand and dragged it up to her bare breasts, underneath the oversized shirt— _his_ shirt— she was wearing. 

"With your help."

She knew from the sharp inhale and squeeze that he was more than up for it. 

They'd already fucked twice that day, once in the kitchen after washing dishes, then in the couch in the living room while watching a documentary, and countless more times in every other corner of his large apartment over the past few days. Yet that still couldn't satisfy them, because those were just for the ten years of simmering sexual tension and pining; now they had to get all the enthusiasm of a newly-formed couple to get through, preferably before the holidays were over, so they wouldn't get caught banging in the office by someone in the HR department, or worse, Hilda. (They'd never get to live it down. Ever.)

"Were you this insatiable with your other boyfriends, too?" Claude breathed, right next to her ear, sliding her panties down to join the shirt, which was already taken off and thrown aside on the bed. 

"..From time to time," she admitted, hands wandering down to feel his cock, already half-hard underneath the boxers. "But I felt bad about goading them after they tired out, so...I usually had to help myself."

Claude seemed to purposefully avoid where it was most sensitive as he continued touching her— running a finger down her neck, stomach, and thighs then back up, light enough that it forced her to concentrate through the drunk haze. 

"What did you think about, while you, ah, 'helped yourself?'"

The smirk in his voice said he already knew exactly what her answer would be.

" _You_ ," Lysithea said. "I thought about you, Claude."

Hearing it out loud seemed to satisfy him enough to lean down for a kiss, slow and messy and even more intoxicating than the champagne it smelled of. 

A part of her wanted it to last forever while the other part of her was desperate to get to the good part already, especially when he said, 

"So you fantasized about fucking another man while you already had a dedicated boyfriend by your side. That's slutty as hell, you know."

Fantasies were just fantasies; she never would have carried out those insane scenarios in real life, and once she was done climaxing again and again while biting her lips to not accidentally say his name out loud, she pushed those thoughts back and went back to being in an otherwise healthy and trusting relationship.

Except now, she was with her object of affection and lust— the one person who was so appealing exactly because he always felt so unattainable, even when he was right next to her. 

There was no need to pretend she didn't have those fantasies anymore. 

"I liked to imagine that you'd give me an excuse to not feel guilty about it," she droled out. "Back when you were my supervisor...or after you got promoted...or anytime, really— if you used your position as senior to...make me do things...I wouldn't be able to say no."

Claude wasn't that kind of guy, of course, but the low groan against her neck, transitioning into a chuckle, told her that simply discussing this scenario— hearing how much she wanted him, even before they were together— was just as exciting for him, too.

"Fuck, _the_ Lysithea von Ordelia getting off to that kind of stuff...would you believe that," Claude whispered, hands now back to roughly groping her. "You ever thought of what would happen if your boyfriends found out?"

"M-my scenarios didn't, ah, get that far."

Rustling of fabric, and then Claude was now laying down next to her, just as naked. 

"Mine did," he said, and she wasn't sure if it was that admission or his cock rubbing against her side that sent a jolt up her spine. "It didn't really matter how I ended up fucking you, but once I did— I thought about sending photos to them on your phone, so they could see exactly who you'd rather get fucked by."

He wanted her enough to fantasize about stealing her away.

The thought spiked her heartbeat up even higher than the alcohol did. Lysithea turned on her side to face him, hooking one leg over his waist, the tip of his cock easily sliding in.

"A video call would've been better, so they can see it in real time— ah!"

Claude's hips snapped forward and slammed in rest of the length at once; the dull ache inside her cunt from getting fucked non-stop for several days combined oh-so-deliciously with pleasure, and the fact he didn't move after getting balls deep inside only built more anticipation, making her clench down around the girth.

"Never knew the girl who turned into a beet during high school health class would grow up to be this naughty," came Claude's teasing voice.

Lysithea managed to huff in protest. "That was literally a decade ago, Claude."

"I also remember that you still avoided looking at the condom baskets at the student centers," he added. "Although...back then I figured that was just you being kiddish, but now that I've heard about all this, maybe it was actually because you imagined using up all of those with me, or something like that?"

The only thing she could answer with were moans and the desperate grinding of her hips. Claude let out an impressed little whistle, before giving another hard slam into her.

"Dammit— you know, if I knew you were like this back then," he grabbed her wrist and shifted their positions so that she was now on top, "I wouldn't have felt so guilty about imagining getting you into my room and having you do this all night long."

Her hips moved on their own, shaking back and forth, up and down, needing more of his length massaging her inner walls, more of that strange pleasurable pain from the head hitting the very back— and her voice rose along side the wet noises and slaps, all irregular and unrhythmic from how drunk she was. 

"Gods, you have no idea how many times I came imagining this exact sight in front of me— wondering how you'd _sound_ —"

"C-Claude, Claude, I'm close—"

Lysithea toppled forward, hands landing on his firm chest for support. Claude held her hips and thrusted up several times in quick succession. It was too fast in comparison to her languid pace, and that was all it took for her to come, muscles tightening and shaking until it hurt. 

The next thing she knew, she was laying on the sheets again, warm cum leaking out. She wondered if he was going to eat her out again, turn her into an overstimulated mess like he did earlier that day, with the excuse of "cleaning up." 

Instead of that, however, she heard the slide of the bedside drawer opening, and then, a dildo and a bottle of lube by her hand. 

"I want to see what you looked like when you, ah, thought of me," was his explanation, as he stroked the side of her face. 

Lysithea took the dildo and spread her legs, not bothering with the lube. "You really like having your ego stroked, don't you."

Claude chuckled. "Well, doesn't everyone?"

The object slid in without any resistance. It wasn't as big as him, and certainly not as warm, but it was curved just right to hit the most sensitive spot, making her hips lift and grind into the air. 

Usually, she closed her eyes as she did this, trying her best to imagine what it would be like to be with him; but now, all she had to do was look to the side to see his muscles twitching as he stroked his cock to match the pace of the fake one inside her, look up to see his eyes grow even hazier with lust when she used a free hand to tease her clit, then pinch at her own nipples. 

"Keep going," he muttered, encouragingly petting her head before propping it up on a pillow, then carefully straddling her neck.

The head his cock prodded at her lips, so she opened her mouth, almost instinctively, letting the half-hard length rub back and forth against her tongue until it was fully erect again. 

"Mmh..."

He gripped her hair as he began moving in earnest, starting shallow but going deeper, past the back of her mouth and into her throat. It was difficult to choose which sensation to concentrate on, between her aching cunt as her hand subconsciously thrusted the dildo in even faster, and her mouth as drool spilled out of the corner of her mouth with every oxygen-depriving thrust. 

"Feels— fucking great," came a raspy voice, lost in pleasure without a hint of calculation or holding back. " _Lys_ —"

At some point, while her head still felt light, they both came— but she couldn't exactly tell when, walls of clenching around the dildo and balls slapping against her chin and semen splattering onto her breasts after his cock finally pulled out. 

"Ah...hah..."

Lysithea was floating, feeling without thinking as Claude kissed and bit down her neck and collarbones before thoroughly cleaning his own cum off her breasts. Somewhere along the way, he took over fucking the dildo into her, too, in the stead of her hands laying limp on the sheets.

It was difficult to distinguish when one climax ended and the other began; the only thing she knew for sure was that each passing moment in pleasure made her feel dizzier and more intoxicated than the alcohol.

When her eyes could focus again, a glance to the side showed that Claude took her hand and made her grasp his cock as he fucked into it, pouring lubricant onto the base to make the surface slicker. 

"It's already hard again..." her voice spoke, so airy and giggly that she barely recognized it. 

"Can't, ngh, help it, when you're so damn adorable," he groaned, before flipping her over. 

Even before she felt the cool and slick liquid being poured down between her cheeks and something prodding against the only hole he hadn't fucked that day, she knew what would come next. 

"Relax. And stay still."

Her body complied, almost like a trained pet, letting him slide in slowly until she could feel his weight against her back. Really, it wasn't as though she could move even if she wanted to, when she was so full, so stretched in both holes from cum and cock.

"Oh—"

A gasp escaped her when he grabbed her wrists to pin them down before pulling halfway out, stopping her from even clawing at the sheets in response; the only thing she could do in this position was _take_ whatever he'd do to her.

"That's a good girl," came a half-whisper, half-growl, before another slam back in, and then—

—absolutely no movement whatsoever. 

Lysithea tried to shift and push her hips back in search of some sort of stimulation, but it failed, in the face of differences in weight and strength.

"C-Claude," she whined, sounding desperate and almost childish. 

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you..." she tried to shift again, this time side to side, but once again, failed. "...why aren't you, nh, _moving_ — ?!"

"I don't have infinite stamina, you know," Claude replied. "Have to take some breaks so I won't get tired out, and your cute little ass is a good place as any for that."

Thank goddess that he didn't see how she pouted into the pillow in the subsequent moment, she thought.

"Although," he continued, in the sly tone that said things were going where he planned, "if you tell me _exactly_ how to fuck you...I bet that would work better than going in completely blind."

So really, he just wanted to hear her beg. 

After some more whimpering into the sheets, Lysithea began with a,

"F-fuck me as hard as you can, until I,"

then took a sharp breath in as she felt what could either have been Claude shifting his hips slightly, or his cock twitching inside from simply hearing her say those words.

"Sorry, what was that~?" 

No use trying to hold anything back from him now, came a thought. 

"...I-I want you to, mmh, fuck my ass as hard as you can, until I squirt on the sheets, and then, ah, come inside me—"

The slightest slide out, and then,

"What's the magic word?"

" _Please_."

He obliged.

The world around her became a blur again, as the two of them and what was in between became all that mattered; the ragged breaths, the ecstatic groans, her holes clenching down on his cock and the dildo that was still inside with cum, skin slapping on skin and no doubt turning red at the point of contact. 

" _Claude_ — !!"

"Fuck, Lys, that's it, keep— saying my name—"

So she did, even though it became intelligible as he fucked her through the spasming climax, the sheet underneath her growing warm and wet from the liquid spurting out in time with his thrusts.

"Clau, augh, Claude, ah— nh, _Claude_..."

She was sobbing by the one final thrust in and just about ready to pass out— but not yet, she told herself, listening to him sigh and groan as his balls tightened. She needed to feel him being just as satisfied with her as she was with him, feel him come deep _inside_ — 

* * *

  
"...Ah."

—then she woke up sitting in a large warm bath, leaning back against Claude, who was humming a tune while running a soapy hand up her torso.

She blinked several times before craning her neck around, and was met with a kiss and a chuckle.

"Had a good nap, princess?

Lysithea turned around in the tub. 

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," he yawned. "Eight more hours to go...so I figured it would be okay to take some breaks in between."

It took a moment for her to remember. 

"...You're really planning to do it until sunrise?"

Claude raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who suggested it."

"Well, yes, but..." Lysithea quickly kissed him on both cheeks. "...I don't want to tire you out too much."

Claude laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"A little late to say that after practically milking me back there, don't you think?" he teased. "Although, if you're looking for a way to help me recover a bit before we continue— a wash and a massage from my girlfriend would be pretty nice."

Somehow, after all the things they just did, hearing him refer to her as his girlfriend was what made her face flare. 

"Alright," she said, clearing her throat and picking up the nearby bar of soap. "I suppose servicing you in return is only fair."

It didn't _feel_ like a service, though— not when she got to be so close and touch him up every which way, rubbing and groping in the guise of a massage.

"Ah...that's nice."

When her hand moved up to his chest, she purposefully let her fingers brush over a nipple before settling in the middle, over his sternum. Claude's breath hitched in reaction, but only temporarily, before going back to the steady rise and fall, eyes closed and head thrown back. 

A pretty sight, the only problem being that his throat was far too pristine compared to hers, which she knew was covered in hickeys. 

"Huh? Lysithea—"

Kissing him there let her feel the vibrations through her lips, first from the surprised mutter, and then a groan. She began at the center, on the prominent bump, before moving to the sides and switching to licking, then biting and suckling. 

Claude reached a hand out between her legs, but she intercepted by intertwining their fingers and raising it back up.

"Service, remember," she whispered. 

"R-right."

Her other hand plunged back underwater to trace along his inner thighs, all while her mouth worked its way down to his collarbones, leaving as many bites and marks as possible. Claude didn't tense up, surprisingly enough, either thanks to being tired or through conscious effort. 

A quick glance downward showed that he was starting to get erect again; but instead of directly helping him there, she licked across his chest, onto his nipple, then when his breathing grew ever slightly faster, stroked over the scrotum without touching the shaft—

"Okay, I think that's enough of that," he declared, sitting up straighter with a splash and hugging her close. 

"I wasn't done yet," Lysithea tried to protest, but then he stood and dragged her up along with him before spinning her around. 

"Oh? But look at _this_ ," he said, reaching to the front to spread her mound and reveal her erect clit. "Got this excited just from touching me, didn't you. What a pervert."

"Th-this is normal, Claude, and you talk like you're—"

— _not exactly the same_ , she wanted to say, but a squeak came out in its place as his fingers pressed down and rubbed, hard. 

The arousal from earlier was building again— as more of a simmer than an aggressive flare, but it didn't take long for her to moan and rock against his fingers into an orgasm. 

His cock was fully erect by the time they stumbled out of the tub and grabbed a large towel to dry off with (not bothering with clothes, of course). Somehow they managed to not fuck right there on the bathroom floor and wait until they got to the low sofa in the living room, with her knees on the soft cushions and elbows on the backrest, waiting— not particularly patiently. 

"Ah— ?!"

She'd expected his cock to enter, or at least his fingers, but instead there was a slow, wet lick along her slit— a gentler stimulation compared to what she had before, almost agonizingly so. 

"Should have done this earlier," he said, grasping her ass with one hand and teasing her clit with the other, "but I ended up getting carried away because of how desperate you were."

"W-way to shift all the blame on, mmmh, me," she retorted, "I'm not the one who brought out the dildo and the lubrican— _nnngh!_ "

Her cunt, still sensitive from earlier, tightened and pulsed almost as soon as his tongue entered, then again when it was replaced with his thumb so that he could rapidly flick and stimulate the swollen head of her clit. 

"See?" he said, voice laced with a grin as he rose up and slid the head of his cock along her opening. "Desperate."

Frustrated, Lysithea slammed a fist onto the armrest before rutting her hips back. 

"Then help me out, already!"

Claude laughed and pressed her upper thighs together before thrusting— not in, like she expected, but against her cunt, the upper side sliding across all the way to the nub. 

Despite her jumbled complaints about what an insufferable bastard he was, it felt _good_ , and she came— once when he slowed down to use his fingers to smear precum across her clit, once right alongside him when he inserted just the head into her cunt and jerked up the rest of his shaft to squeeze out every last drop of cum into her, and again when he cleaned it out with his tongue. 

"Too much for you?" Claude asked, licking his lips, when her knees gave out.

"Absolutely not," she answered, adjusting herself to lay sideways onto the sofa. "Come here."

The following few kisses were wild and messy from the lingering orgasmic high, tasting like the two of them; it took Lysithea hugging him and burying her face into his neck to slow down, and even then, she soon found her legs thrown over Claude's shoulders as he pressed in as deep as possible. 

"Ah..."

The living room was dim, with the ceiling lights turned off, but one of the few sources of illumination there— a tall lamp— was right by the sofa, giving just enough light for the two of them to see each other's expressions.

Both of them were out of words to banter with, so the only sounds around were slow pants, slow slick noises, the ticking of a nearby clock, and a distant whistle of fireworks starting outside the window, indicating that it was less than five minutes to midnight. 

All they could stare at were each other, so intensely that it would no doubt have embarassed herself from a few years ago.

"...What's so funny?" Lysithea asked, upon seeing the familiar green eyes curve into crescent moons. 

Claude let out a small chortle and adjusted her legs so he could lean forward, landing a kiss on her cheek.

"Nothing. It's just nice, that's all."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around her shoulders.

"What's nice?"

More whistling, more kisses across her face. 

"Getting to end and begin a year with with you."

Happy giggles.

And then the fireworks crackled outside, loud and clear, but the two of them were close enough for him to hear her say,

"Happy New Year to us."

* * *

Much to Lysithea's surprise, they did manage to stay up until the morning.

Most of it was spent with her warming his cock on the couch as they cycled through various activities— making out, surfing the internet on the tablet (including explicit sites), attempting to play video games, almost dozing off before being waken up by each other's whispers or sudden stimulation.

And reminiscing. 

They'd reminisced over everything, talking of things they knew they'd already talked about but were glad to do again, things they'd forgotten until one of them reminded the other, things they were surprised they hadn't shared yet. 

"Really? You thought I was," Claude paused to cackle, "'perfect?' _Too_ perfect, even?"

"Once again, I was a stupid teenager, and I didn't mean it as a compliment," she insisted, unsure if her face was warm from the admission or the rocking movements inside her. "...Well, maybe a little bit. But not _entirely_. I was sure there had to be a catch there."

"Fair exchange for me immediately deciding to annoy you as much as possible from the first time we spoke, I suppose."

"...Of course. Of _course_ you immediately planned to get on my nerves."

A finger poked her cheek. "Only because you were cute, though. I was also a stupid teenager back then, you know?"

"Yes, yes, I know~"

The new year's sunlight shone through the windows, and the exhaustion from the sleepless night crashed down on her all of a sudden. Lysithea yawned and stretched, torso arching, twisting, relaxing, then collapsing into a pair of warm, welcoming arms.

The only pair of arms that could make this moment feel so _perfect_.

"...But, Claude?"

"Hm?"

She smiled.

"In a way, I was right."

**Author's Note:**

> Artist note: 
> 
> Hello, this is denpring. It's been one hell of a year! The real life stuff goes without saying, but personally and art-wise, too. It's been quite literally been years since I found a fandom/pairing that made me draw this much, haha. At any rate, I'm glad I get to finish 2020 and start 2021 with these two! 
> 
> In the new year, I ~~will continue to be slotumn's art slave~~ hope to draw more of this pairing. I'm thinking of something like a daily (or at least a weekly) 60 minute drawing challenge. Maybe I'll even try making an animatic and a doujinshi/zine/whatever the kids call it these days. I won't call them resolutions because I know I won't keep them if I do LOL
> 
> But yeah, happy new year, everyone, and thank you for looking at this fic!
> 
> \---
> 
> Writer note: 
> 
> Hey, this is slotumn. Wild year, etc. etc., but let's cut straight to the chase. 
> 
> FE3H is the first fandom I've seriously written for, and I have to say, it's gone surprisingly well. I've always enjoyed coming up with scenarios/stories in my head, but I've never really put them out there for people to see, since they were (still are) mostly original stuff for own my amusement and satisfaction— or in fandom terms, making your own food.
> 
> All of this (gestures to fuckton of Lysiclaude fics) is essentially the same, to be honest, but the difference is, I actually complete pieces and put them out there instead of keeping them in the notes and revising them forever and eventually forgetting about it. It's been a valuable experience and helped me grow as a writer; I'm really glad I got that out of 2020, if nothing else.
> 
> And seeing that people read and enjoyed these fics feels pretty damn great too, not gonna lie. Haha numbers go up dopamine go brr etc. So to everyone who viewed and commented and left kudos (including people who log out for the porn, because yeah, I know), thank you— you've all been great motivators for me to continue writing, alongside the ever-persistent Lysiclaude brainworms. I'm really, truly grateful.
> 
> In 2021, I will try (no guarantees) to branch out in the types of stories I write, a.k.a. multichap stuff with ~plot~. I also hope to make a free Lysiclaude e-zine/story compilation one of these days, but who knows when, exactly. And lastly, I will attempt to not simp too hard for Xiao in Genshin Impact.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and happy new year!


End file.
